The invention relates to the field of constant velocity universal joints. In principle, such joints comprise an outer joint part with an aperture and an attaching part, an inner joint part into which there is inserted a shaft which emerges from the aperture, torque transmitting balls guided in pairs of tracks in the outer joint part and in the inner joint part, as well as a ball cage which holds the balls in a central plane when the joint is in the aligned condition and in an angle-bisecting plane when the joint is articulated. The angle of articulation of the joint is normally delimited by the shaft stopping against the outer edge of the aperture of the outer joint part.
With a view to achieving the largest possible angle of articulation, it has been found that those joints are advantageous which comprise pairs of tracks whose opening angle opens from the attaching part towards the joint aperture, i.e. whose track base lines diverge from one another if viewed in said direction. However, such joints are disadvantageous in respect of the strength of the joint.
As far as the joint strength is concerned, joints with pairs of tracks whose opening angle opens from the joint aperture to the attaching part, i.e. wherein the base track lines diverge from one another if viewed in said direction, are more advantageous. Joints of this type are the subject of the present invention.
A first group of prior art joints have all pairs of tracks whose opening angle opens from the joint aperture to the attaching part. In such joints, the strength of the outer joint part is greatly improved, but the load on the ball cage continues to be unchanged and high.
In addition, a second group of prior art joints provide only some of the pairs of tracks whose opening angle opens from the joint aperture to the attaching part. In such joints, the strength of the outer joint part has been improved and the load on the ball cage has been reduced.
As compared to the joints with tracks whose opening angle opens from the attaching part towards the joint aperture mentioned first, the strength of the first and second groups of prior art joints has been improved, but there are limitations as far as the angle of articulation is concerned.